What does PWP mean?
by FyrByrd-X
Summary: The title has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Through twisted logic, Naruto aspires to become more than a pariah, to be someone everyone respects. Features I-Want-To-Be-A-Female! Naruto, Not-So-Evil-But-Still-Bloodthirsty-King-Of-Destruction! Kurama. Sort of TG. YAY for Progress. Doesn't cost more than a minute to review.
1. Chapter 1- The Realisation of Dysphoria

_Chapter X-000_

_Yo, Tobi here, they said this is supposed to be my second story. I got this idea when I was bored and feeling pervy and I think I saw a story like this on here, and I think that dude should have continued. *sigh* oh well._

_They also said that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, well kiddies, __**they lied!**__ That only happens__in __**Bleach **__and maybe __**Naruto. **__This takes place starting with Naruto's childhood._

_Oh yeah… in this story, the sandaime introduced Naruto to dango instead of ramen. And this features a smarter! Naruto, want-to-be-a-girl! Naruto, Dango! Naruto, less-orange! Naruto. _

_With that said, Read on|_

_DISCLAIMER; DON'T OWN NARUTO 'CAUSE I DON'T WANNA._

_*(The way Naruto ended sort of made me angry-ish, I mean the next gen Naruto part 3 characters are almost carbon copies of their parents, case in point – Bolt)_

* * *

><p><em>8 years old<em>

Walking down the street- ignoring harsh eyes, upturned noses, twisted sneers which would make any other person go into depression-, one Uzumaki Naruto walks calmly (for once) down the street in his favorite(and only) jacket, pants and hoodie combo, enjoying the sights, sounds, smell and overall atmosphere reverberating in the air. Why you ask, it's October the eleventh, a day and eight years after the Yondaime 'killed' the Kyuubi. Now an academy student, who recently unlocked his chakra and is studying to become a ninja, and is more than proficient with kunai and shuriken, good at theory among other things, but hides his true talent, because he needs the orphan stipend as he feels he isn't ready for the rigors of the life of a ninja.

As he walks down the street, he sees the way parents hold their children, showering them with gifts and love_ as if it were their last day together with their loved ones, reminding him of his status as an orphan. Sons- running around, having good natured fun-, daughters- staying close to their parent(s), basking in parental love-, Mothers cooing at their daughters, making them giggle, blush, scoot closer to the source of parental warmth or some pouting and giving in to tsundere protocol, while their sons either got a pat on the head or a scolding for their misbehavior.

Naruto saw all this but focused more on the attention the girls received and found that he was feeling… jealous?, yearning for that kind of attention, wishing to be loved like as was obvious with the way they were treated with preference to the males.

"I wish I were a girl", he said as he sighed wistfully, "Maybe then I'd be-" *sigh* "Whatever, maybe some dango could cheer me up"

* * *

><p>As he walked down the street, making sure that he stayed in the shadows, he heard rustling nearby_ on instinct dives and camouflages himself in the bushes nearby, when he glances around to see he is in the upper-class business district and looks on to see who it was, he sees a maid with a not-quite-new travelling bag full of clothes which she dumps beside the garbage can. She then hurries back into the mansion muttering something about 'spoiled rich brats with egos the size of Hi no Kuni'. Overcome with curiosity, he goes on to check out whatever is inside it. When he sees an assortment of clothes, he smiles and lugs the bag away from the street to the little apartment given to him by his guardian- the third fire shadow.<p>

When he gets in and locks the door, he makes sure that the curtains are closed and no one is around to see him open up his secret stash, which is the two flats on the same floor as he- because the building was one of those buildings that are just there that people have forgotten about as it is within the outskirts of town, far away from ninja residences.

He moves the side wall in the bathroom forward a little, then left to get it out of the way, revealing his other two apartments. He then clears some space out of his _real_ bedroom to set the bag down. The first article he brings out is an average pair if black three-quarters which he finds quite fashionable but a little tight he sees_ but chooses to keep anyway, then a sky blue shirt with kanji motifs all over the shirt. The third item _really_ catches his eyes- a yellow sundress. He stares at it disbelievingly, not sure whether to don it or to douse it in lighter fluid and dance around it while laughing like a certain snake-hybrid-thing. Choosing the first option, he strips down to his boxers, and picks up the sundress. A piece of yellow fabric falls out which turns out to be a pair of panties complete with frills. He searches the bag and finds black thigh-high stockings which go well with the dress. He wears these clothes and then completes them with his black ninja sandals. When he looks in the mirror he sees a cute tomboyish girl staring back.

He likes what he sees. He then goes to the bathroom searching for and finding what he is looking for- hair gel a few months past the expiry date- but he doesn't check as he is in a hurry. He quickly applies it to smoothen his hair down and is pleasantly surprised when he feels it a few paces beneath the nape of his neck with extra long side bangs under his chin and fringes semi-hiding his eyes the longer he brushes it down. He goes to his full length mirror_ whose top left corner is missing and is decorated with cracks here-and-there. He stares at a really pretty girl the moment he steps in front of the mirror. She had her hair in a wild bob with red hair and blond roots and slightly chapped lips from how long he had stood there with the brush in his hair and jaws unhinged. From that moment on, he decided that he rather liked being a girl. He walked slowly to the mirror and laid his hand on it staring into his so-so-blue eyes which were expressing an emotion he rarely experienced- contentment. After getting over just a little over how pretty he looked, he stepped back once taking a look over his whole body, he decided to see if he could fool himself into thinking he were a girl.

After practicing for about an hour and a half how he'd seen girls carry themselves, he tried sounding like one, but instead ended up sounding like he had a cold. He pouted- 'wow, I looked like a girl just now' – still not satisfied with his progress, he stomped and tripped on the bag which he did not see right then and ended up getting his still developing Adam's apple wacked. He wheezed, coughed and gagged with unshed tears glistening in the light bulb which he noticed offhandedly that he had switched on during his fall. He felt something warm and tasting metallic making its way down his throat along with something chunky.

Suddenly, bubbling warmth shot up from within him, making the muscles in his throat to dilate, in turn dwindling the intense pain down to nothing In a matter of seconds until he felt he could use his vocal cords again. When he did, he sounded much more like a girl. He reached up to his throat cleared his throat and tried again, still the same result. A part of him ruminated on creating a new identity, another part kept screaming that he should get some medical help- except he couldn't go to the hospital as he never felt welcome there the very few times he went there so it was a no-go.

He decided there and then that he would hide or try masking his voice by deepening it, using a half mask_ even drinking cold water, none worked.

He gave up trying all-together and decided to let what may come_ come. By late evening, he decided to go out for a few dango sticks as a light snack before he went to sleep.

He undressed, but kept the underwear and stockings on, then put on his trousers and sleeveless jacket _hood down, then left his rooms through the first one.

He got there quickly enough, and without any hassle too, and ordered his plates. Mouth watering, he picked up the first stick;

"Itadakaimasu".

* * *

><p><em>* From the Author:<em>

Yo! Peeps. Yeah, I know this is _John(1), _but I just wanted to see what I could do with this particular plot, Okay? Your Flames will add to my own and help me refine this story and turn it into something Drew Barrymore would be pround of. Please try reviewing and any negativity should be directed to improving this story. Thank you, Come Again. YAY for Progress.

(1) My cousin kept using _John_ when referring to stuff, I asked him what it meant and he said that "John is something that isn't fresh or cool" or something of that nature. Jst Stay with me on this. 'Kay?


	2. Chapter 2- The Age Of Ten

_Ch-001_

_Interesting prologue eh? Well thanks and sorry i stink at dialogue, hope y'all enjoy this chapter. I like reading long stories, but fail at writing long chapters myself, oh well. _

_For this chapter, I did a time-skip to explain away what happened in-between as notes in this chapter. Boo. Yeah. This might be sort of sucky, but bear with me, my writing style is still evolving. ciao._

* * *

><p><em>#-10 years old<em>

For two years, he had been able to scale through the academy without anyone noticing his high pitched feminine voice as he always stayed inconspicuous wherever he went, and had even started wearing a mask to muffle his voice and a hooded dark orange jacket and moss-green baggy three-quarter pants to hide his hair, which he had let grow to mid-back length which still retained its red with blonde bangs coloration it had retained after the 'hair gel incident' as he had taken to calling it, which did nothing but add to his girlish appearance, which he was happy about, but would not tell anyone about.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!"

_In the last two years, he made some friends, one of whom he would consider calling a big sister. It was because of her that he started truly respecting females, solidifying his goal of becoming a full one himself. She was named Mitarashi Anko. She also introduced him to make-up and nail polish and other female knick-knacks he got to know about as she would dress him up in her old clothes and sometimes, when she didn't have missions, would go out with him to a part of the village less ninja oriented, and they would go as mother and daughter, making it his favourite past-time. Another is the time she uses to teach him the ninja arts in order to protect himself and to serve the village well enough to be kept on as a valuable soldier, unknowingly making herself his role model_.

His other friends were: Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino, who had all seen his face at one point in time or another, their reactions were: "...mendokusai", "...", "hmm...chIPss, oh, cool I guess", "(blush)... Naru-kun looks cute", "Wow, you look just like what my older sister would look like."

"Yeah, |(_Sfx: Yawn_)| Happy... Birthday...-"|(_Sfx: Light Snoring_)|

"EH! Wow, I did not expect this at all,; Arigatou minna-san."

"No problem Birthday boy. Now, go check out your presents!"

"Now let's see; _another_ shogi set from Shika-kun, an ant farm from Shino, Coupons for dango from Chouji, picture of winking chibi-Anko and, er... hmkurp... from Ino. Thanks again for getting me this, you don't know how much this means to me; that you all care like this... I Love You All."

"We love you too Naruto-kun, now, bye and try out my present first, m'kay?"

"Hai, I will Ino-chan." Ino's present was a medium sized Make-up kit, which he could use as most of the time he covered up his face, to go out unnoticed, in his house or when he was visiting Anko at her house, 'Stupid Bigoted Villagers'.

* * *

><p>He had later done some after-hours research on gender change. He discovered that one had to first incorporate female hormone medication which he discovered was found deep in the hospital stores. On his outings, he recently started sensing things watching him, but when he would turn in the direction he felt it, he would always find nothing but the sense of foreboding always remained. He later asked his aneki what it meant and she told him that it was a ninja's sixth sense that he had developed and complemented him on his early development as most ninjas develop theirs after their first life or death mission.<p>

He shook his head, and focused on the mission at hand –getting into the underground storage facility. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit complete with thief mask and gloves rugged enough for his mission and stylish enough to shut his inner master of badass up. quickly kawarimi'ed with a flower pot as silently and with as much chakra control he could muster, making sure to drop a marker to remind himself of the position of what he switched with, then stealthily against the wall as the janitor passed by, then made his way to the stairwell, momentarily freezing . He searched for the guide to what he was looking for...

"Aha, there you are" he whispered to himself, and then headed straight for the head doctor's office on the second floor. Passing by the staff lounge, he heard something sounding like a woman crying and flesh hitting flesh, but decided it was probably a doctor doing his thing. He continued on towards the office when he saw the very door he was going to open up and the doctor giving instructions to a nurse;

"-to below-ground Drug Storage. Do that for me, will you; I am needed right now at the theatre."

"Yes sir, right away, Sir" the nurse replied.

'Just perfect' Naruto thought with glee, 'someone out there must be watching out for me'

"Oh, and Kimiko, when i am done, i'd like for us to 'discuss' on 'hospital management'. That will be in about thirty minutes. Oh, please do wear those stockings i like so much."

"Of course Doctor."

Naruto got the gist, and scowling, followed the Nurse.

_X-Elsewhere_

An old man wearing an aged ceramic hat, sitting in a modest office, watching a screening orb, suppressed the urge to sneeze, choosing instead to going back to his shadow work of helping one Gender Confused prepubescent boy find his way by whatever means. Not because he was an unrepentant perv, if that's what you're thinking. Yeah.

|(_Sfx: Muffled Coughing_)|. 'Now to get back to work', he thought to himself. Putting the crystal scyring orb away, he returned to his paperwork.

_Five Minutes Later..._

|(_Sfx: Creepy Old Man Laugh_)| 'Oh, Midori-chan, you naughty girl you. Tasaka-kun could never fit in there.' |(_Sfx: Creepy Old Man Laugh.. Again_)|

* * *

><p><em>X-With Naruto<em>

* * *

><p>He followed her as she navigated the many hallways occasionally transforming into a random person to lull her into believing she wasn't being followed. As she made her way there, she pulled out the doctor's key, inserted it and went in to retrieve the package she was sent to retrieve. He silently ran into the storage room as she went in. While she searched for what she was sent to collect, he searched for the box of medication. After about five minutes of stealthy searching, got deep within the facility towards the back area where drugs bought but no longer needed where stored, there he found two scrolls about the same size as his wrist labelled 'female hormones 1 &amp; 2' respectively. Snatching them up and using the pockets in the suit, carried them on his person and prepared to leave but discovered that the nurse had already left, but this wasn't a problem he didn't plan for. He scaled the walls after spotting the air vents, using these; he navigated the hospital until he fell out the large vents behind the hospital.<p>

"Mission Success" he announced more to himself, and quickly rushed home to his new apartment to begin his first steps towards full feminization.

Upon reaching his base of operation, he removed his full-face mask and shook his hair out and blew the blonde bangs out of his face. He spent a few minutes taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly to calm himself down in preparation for taking the first big step towards his dream. When he felt he had calmed enough, he unsealed the packages by letting loose a small pulse of chakra, popping out about four cartons from each scroll. He carefully arranged them in his closet and opened one from each. He saw vials of which he picked one from each, which then were popped open and swallowed, getting a cold sensation go down to his belly. As he looked over the carton, he saw that the hormones were to be injected, not swallowed.

Thirty minutes later, -after wearing his favourite black dress, then going to the pharmacy and convincing the local pharmacy that yes, his mom sent him to get syringes for drugs she already bought and that no, she didn't do any sort of hard drugs(cue kicked puppy eyes)- he came back, and still in the dress, sat down on his bed with legs crossed, hyping himself, then started to inject himself with the hormones. Immediately he injected himself, feeling the cold substance rushing in and mixing with his blood to immediately start its work of feminizing one Uzumaki Naruto.

Five minutes later, while dressing his second room's bed, after taking a shower and putting on his pyjamas, as he tugged the P.J's on, he suddenly found himself in a sewer with green-gold walls, pulsing with energy. He looked around, seeing only darkness in the distance. He looked at himself and found smaller petite hands staring back with slightly lighter tone of skin.

Looking in the liquid at his feet, he found himself staring at a face that was a bit more rounded than his own. _Shocked,_ he continued exploring , but before he could get to his privates to confirm, there was suddenly a slight pull on his consciousness, making him take a back seat as his body navigated the labyrinthine sewers until he reached an entrance where the pull was strongest and then entered to find golden bars reaching the suddenly higher ceiling and a suffocating presence in the darkness lying beyond the bars. A rumbling accompanied by the shuffling of something clearly more than a few stories high was heard, then a deep authoritative voice called out;

"**Hmm, so thee hast finally seen it fit to accept my invitation, jailor of mine. Thou know that it is unbecoming of one to be tardy to such a meeting as this."**

"Who-who's there, show yourself"

"**...I do not believe thee is ready to see my form, but thee may know of me as the Demon Nine Tailed Fox."**

"KYUUBI?! That's impossible, yondaime-sama KILLED Kyuubi in exchange for his life, at least that's what everyone says and Hokage-sama would never lie about the whereabouts of such a epic threat to our safety, so you're LYING, YOU MUST BE... you must be."

"**I have no need of such dishonourable acts; do you take me for some flea-bitten hob knocker? I think not. I was never killed but rather placed in this dark cesspool awaiting either the day of our meeting or my freedom, instead, I am roused from my slumber by the shifting of my hosts body trying to readjust to the presence of new chemicals in it. Now why would that be?, Hmm?"**

"Wait, what do you mean host body?"

"**What I **_**mean **_**is that I am trapped inside of you youngling, by this surprisingly strong seal"**

"Wait, you mean those kanji I see whenever I use my chakra? No Wonder, I'd always meant to ask Hokage-sama what it was but never got around to it-"

"**Yes yes, you can monologue later, now answer my question" **stated the Kyuubi in the manner a less sociable person speaks to an over enthusiastic extrovert,

"Well you see, I... I want to be a girl and an awesome kunoichi like Anko nee-san" The boy said somewhat timidly,

"**Ho? And why so little one, as I see it, you are a fine specimen of human spawn, so why would thou want to be something thy art not?"**

"I..." (_Sfx: Sigh)_ "I want to be needed okay? I don't want to be just that quiet kid with the girlish voice, or just the 'Oni-Gaki' or `Evil Menace`, neither do i want to taint the reputation of those associated with me: Anko-nee-san especially-"

"**So you feel that becoming someone else would change people's opinion of you? Hmm, you humans are so fickle and petty." **(_Sfx: __**deep rumbling sigh**_) **"But I suppose I could help you if you are sure of your decision to become a 'new' you. But I _will_ need a few favours in return for my services."**

"These favours are fine with me as long as they don't involve setting you free or possession of my body."

**'Paranoid much?'**

"**...Fine, firstly I'd like the permission to connect myself to your senses whenever i wish, some lighting in here and permission to send my consciousness out from time to time because napping in perpetual darkness is really boring."**

"I agree to most of these terms, but what does 'sending my consciousness out' mean."

"**It means that I would push out my awareness from behind this seal and manifest myself outside of it in flesh, but most of my chakra would remain sealed to act as a stopper for the seal, deceiving its mechanism into thinking that I'm still here, so no worries on me escaping."**

"Oh, I agree to your terms then."

The Kyuubi grinned, showing two story high canines that glowed with a lethal inner power, illuminating its muzzle and orange/Brick red fur which proved that it was indeed the Kyuubi in there, also filling Naruto with an even higher sense of foreboding than he had had since his arrival and throughout their conversation.

The glowing feral Crimson slit eyes of doom, did _not_ make it any easier to remain standing.

"**Let's begin shall we, Sit back, relax and enjoy this show, as this might tickle a bit. Oh, and do remember to breathe, will you."**

That sense of wrongness came back stronger than ever.

"Wha-"

_And then came the pain._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter X-001 end.<em>

* * *

><p><em>So... that went... well. I just started typing, and that came out.<br>_

_Bear with me, I know I am a sucky writer, but please read on as it will take just your time, attention and internet subscription. Please review; 't helps me know where to improve my writing, story and fixing plot holes, as all chapters will be revised._

_Ciao (that's how it's spelt right?).  
><em>


End file.
